shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Adam (God)
Regarded as the father of the Dragon pantheon of Gods, Adam was once a Celestial in Heaven, and became among the first and greatest to descend to the material plane and incarnate as a god. Upon manifesting ion this plane, his first form was that of a giant gold dragon, but he later took the form of an elfish warrior. Adam was present during the Feud on Crown but left the conflict early on, setting out into the Sea of Chaos and creating the Universe called Shiva. He was a devoted follower of Bahamut, who in turn looked to Adam as his field leader and second in command. He had a passionate but volatile relationship with Lilith, which would eventually lead to the downfall of the Celestial Dragons. After she fell and became a demon, he attempted to save her but she refused to return. After she seduced and murdered their brother Enki, Adam took it upon himself to destroy her. In the final battle in Hell, he came across her and engaged her in battle. Charged with her demon magics Lilith was far more powerful than she had been, but Adam managed to triumph. He moved to kill her, but found that in his heart he still loved her and felt pity. He spared her and moved on to aid Bahamut in the battle with Satan. Bahamut passed his power to Adam and urged him to escape and fulfill the mission of raising the barrier between the Midplane and Underplane, and with that sacrificed himself to seal Satan within Cocytus at the bottom of Hell. Adam returned to the Midplane and performed the spell to seal the Devils into Hell. Though it broke his heart to do so, he sealed Lilith in Hell with them. Time went on and he dedicated himself to the Gods original mission of bringing order to the Midplane, but as the sole survivor of the War against the demons he was extremely lonely. He was taught a method to create a new God out of his own essence by a Celestial called Loki, who had taken the role of Guardian of the Midplane. This method, which was the same by which Satan created the first Devil called Sin, was used by Adam to create a new companion who he called Eve. Adam deeply loved his creation, though he sometimes found her beauty to be distracting. With her, he sired a new generation of Gods, with whom he set out to tend to the World of Shiva. However, over time one of his sons grew to resent Adam's authority, and he rose up and killed him. With his dying breath Adam cursed this son, called Strife, that he would one day be killed by his children as he had killed Adam. In the aftermath, Eve fled, horrified at what her son had done. The Celestial Loki, who had been a close friend to Adam, took his name as a sign of respect. Eons later, Strife's attempts to subvert Adam's curse lead to the devouring of his own children and his bride Asura's decision to leave her last son with Eve in order to save his life. This son grew to become the God King Crash, who would kill Strife and overthrow the Elder Gods, thus fulfilling Adam's prophecy. In the later mythologies, Adam was remembered as a great hero who sought to bring about a golden age until he was cut down by his son. He was a powerful warrior, and it was only by a cowardly ambush that Strife managed to defeat him. As Eve would tell Crash, despite his great martial skill, Adam was a kind and gentle man who cared about the emerging life in the Universe. 'Techniques' 'Thunder Dragon' This power, which had originally belonged to the great Bahamut before being passed to Adam who infused it into Eve before he died, was the most powerful of those controlled by the Dragon Clan. By absorbing the Thunder Element, all of Adam’s more generic godly powers took on an electrical nature. Thunder Breath: Adam's standard attack. He fires a powerful blast of lightning from his mouth. Thunder Strike: Adam envelops a part of his body in lightning and strikes his enemy, causing a lightning bolt to shoot through them upon impact. Thunder Sense: Adam's power that grants telepathy. At full power Adam can pay attention to all living things in the galaxy at once or learn any detail he wants to know by concentrating on it. Using this ability he was able to influence entire populations of planets at once. Thunder Move: A technique that grants Adam telekinesis. Adam could use this power to move objects without touching them. At full power he could animate objects from across the expanse of space. Thunder Warp: A teleportation technique that allows Adam to instantly appear anywhere in a flash of lightning. Adam’s range is enough that he can appear anywhere in the Galaxy in an instant. This technique also enables Adam to teleport others wherever he wishes, causing them to appear to vaporize in a lightning bolt when he does so. Thunder Cage: A torrent of small lightning bolts that rain down onto a target. Thunder Make: Allows Adam to create or transform matter. Thunder Ball: A massive orb of electrical energy hurled at a target that explodes on contact for massive damage. Thunder Bolt: Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Adam focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. 'Ultimate' '''Armageddon: '''Adam’s most powerful attack. He opens his mouth and fires a titanic white particle beam. This attack is powerful enough to destroy a planet. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Fighters Category:Mages